A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through visual representations of information. Visual representations of information can include, for example, one or more graphical elements, such as text, images, shapes, colors, patterns, or combinations thereof.
In an example implementation, an electronic device can present a GUI to a user (e.g., through a display screen or other output device), and allow the user to interact with the GUI to input commands (e.g., through a mouse, a touch-sensitive panel, a stylus, or other input device). The electronic device can perform various functions in response to the user's interactions.